wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Herva
redoing coding for them. H E R V A Character belongs to Verglas, please don't use him without permission first, thank you any pronouns • ice x mud x hive • coffee pirate • bi Overview of character A P P E A R A N C E Incredibly disorganized design, utterly chaotic, there's no simple way to take in all his appearance with one glance, although one may notice his bright amber scales, flickering from a bright yellow at the base of his head fading into a dark, burnt umber at the bottom, near his shoulders before fading slowly back into the bright yellow again when running down his back. Although it's only once in a blue moon you may be able to meet this dragonet upon the places in the tropics, run down, exhausted light violet eyes, fading to an even lighter hue at the bottoms, shimmering like purple lights. Yet when you meet him, there's no way to miss the obvious quadbrid, one could consider him a walking wonder of the world, soft tannish-white markings rippling across the tips of his sharp-looking scales with a few dots here and there upon the lower parts of them. Of course, one noticeable feature is... rather the icicle-like spines softly clattering on the back of his neck, at the base a pale sky or azure before fading back into a darker teal at the tips, remaining bright in color, these hues also seem to be displayed upon the horns weaving softly from the back of his head, the tops being a light turquoise, almost identical to that of his icicle spines and the underneath, a dark teal, the same hue as the very tips of his spines, there's no need to look closely to see little brass bracelets around the center point of each horn, studded with small pale purplish pink jewels, so lustrous. When it comes to his build, one would consider him short, stocky and rather square-shouldered and somewhat on the chubby side to most, possibly getting this from his MudWing side, a short snout sticks out with colorful hues and a rather long neck, making him look quite awkward when pondered upon. A short yet slender tail spills out behind him, the very tip the same burnt umber seen upon his body, near the shoulders and on either side, spines stud to the very ends of his tail, these being the exact hues upon the ruff of spines upon the back of his neck. Upon the most noticeable things about him, it would be his rather short wings, which are softly curved and upon their membranes, whorls of light greens, blues and at the very tips purple, although the unobservant may consider them all a bleak white, interesting and yet so eye-catching and if held up to the sunlight, not only would aura of colors swirl down on the ground below him, lighting up even the shadows themselves, one may notice faint pale lemon yellow patterns in whorling arcs across his bee-like wings, like soft yellow paint dragging gracefully across in skilled patterns. There also remains the smaller details, ones only the observant would notice, in a way if one was interested enough to have a second glance upon him, at the top and running down his back should small navy blue scales be painted, rather stranding out compared to his normal bright amber that flashes in the sunlight, but it still doesn't display much attention. Upon his short legs, around where the talons stick out, a lighter hue of blue remains a steady coloration, bright and, one may say, beautiful, if of course one would be bothered to look down, which isn't known to be often. That seems about it of "smaller detail," for there isn't much one can see upon him that isn't sparkly and eye-catching. In soft hues across the very top of Herva's head should there be more evidence of his heredity to HiveWings, a cyan rippling on the lower half, down and around his violet eyes and across the top, a soft navy blue, spreading from the top of his head the the front of his short built snout. Upon the forehead should a short horn, curving slowly inward towards the back of his neck stands and, similar to his wings, light blue hued marking ripples in a fancy, paintbrush stroke across the very bottom of his horn to the tip, as if shimmering light, the tip radiates with color. The scales the stud the fronts of his legs remain a light, somewhat icy, white-blue, fading with radiant colors to a deep navy, these similarly look like every spine upon his body. When it comes to accessories, the quadbrid is no different from your average, jewel loving dragon, three brass stained earrings loop through his ears, two more or less beads while the third looks more like a "hook" in a way. Jewels sparkle from the bracelets around the horns popping from the back of his head and, upon his wings should two more earrings be found at the tips of his smaller, lower wings. In following this should a misty purple piece of fabric stretch across to near the base, wavering on this should be whirling gold markings, similar pattern shared on his wings, yet there seems so much in his appearance, one can simply take it in with a three second glance. P E R S O N A L I T Y It's almost like his appearance itself, it takes more than one glance to know even the slightest of his personality and, similarly, is quite a handful to have in one dragon, the usual part one would notice is his carefree spirit of adventure, a compassion for writing about the world expanding into the unknown and yet there remains a troubled side, hidden in his layers, in his pocket to pull out during emotional periods. He's your typical explorer, adventurous beyond belief, reckless and somewhat hot-headed and over confident when it comes to knowing the way and unfortunately bored easily, it's only natural to live life to the fullest, explore the great unknown and find out the greatest mysteries of the world. He is at the most what one would imagine when they think "adventurer," there' snitching better than that, one could say Herva's quite positive, cheerful and rather enthusiastic when it comes to things that catch his attention, most being drinking coffee and doing work, which is, at the least the most fun he has in the entirety of his life. This is him at a glance, most don't truly see him by who he really is, a honest being and perhaps an insane mind from sleep-deprivation, this often leading to him doing rather... strange things and hallucinate and even talk to things that aren't really there, although this is, at the least, what you'd expect from a coffee pirate, drinking the same thing everyday, traveling the oceans for someplace to land. There also comes his more neutral and negative sides as well, mostly unusual behavior and quite an amount of self-confidence, and of course recklessness, it's in every explorer, with every need of adventure there comes, the "excitement" as he calls it, it's on some days he wishes to have some spark of excitement, something to write home about. This often leads to him getting into "situations" whether it be getting put under a curse or nearly getting himself pulverized by some larger than himself, it has sometimes caused annoyance amongst the others, although he usually stays to the happy cheerful parts with a love for doing his job. Despite all of it, Herva never ceases to be caring and optimistic everyday, or at the least try to be, for there are downsides to the figure among these are insecurity and stress, although his sleep-deprivation has led to giving the dragon a hard time sleeping, it isn't among the top two things that make downsides within him. Usually on hard-worked days should one see the quadbrid standing still amongst a crowd, usually obtains a squeaker voice during these periods and a nervous twitch sometimes acquired towards his talons, honestly never keeping them still and constantly tapping them, an anxious look crossing his short snout. During these periods which only seem to last a few minutes may sometimes lead to insecurity where often times he appears less like himself, quiet, nervous and can get easily seasick and queasy, the inside may be slightly damaged. Either this causes his mind to slow things down to a more chill movement, giving him more or less a poorer reaction time or makes him think uncertain thoughts, mainly about his abilities, which he's unsure to even have, or perhaps just thoughts about what a stressful day it's been, which to most at least is something nice to know. H I S T O R Y * lived in a large household on an island in the ocean, parents didn't really know what to do with him or his siblings, they were pretty much overworked by now * it was a seaside village that they lived in, and it was kind of chaotic there, life was pretty crazy where herva grew up, the village never slept and was always busy at work * they didn't really like this life too much, it was so boring and with that, they would usually just wander off and explore the rest of the island, only to come back dirty, then they got lectured by their parents * herva was always curious by nature and for that, left the comforts of home with a bunch of coffee pirates that raided the island one day R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand C A P T A I N very positive text M E M B E R very positive text M E M B E R very positive text M E M B E R very positive text K I W I positive text Y O U S S I A positive text T R I V I A * is somewhat inspired off of Wandersong which is a really cool game and has inspired me a lot lately on some of my characters, this one being the coffee pirates * probably half-insane due to sleep deprivation, literally never sleeps from how much coffee he drinks everyday, rather not on the brink of sanity, but is slowly drifting into insanity * i actually made an alternate timeline, more of a completely fanon one, this one heavily based off Wandersong itself and a few of my characters live within it * was originally a pet collector and hoarder living in the Kingdom of Sand, but I actually didn't think that idea was right for him so I changed it to being a coffee pirate instead * the first quadbrid I've ever made G A L L E R Y Ooffffff.jpg|sis Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Explorer)